Meet The Parents
by Irving-Braxiatel
Summary: Harry meets the parents of his new boyfriend.


**Title**: Meet the Parents

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Slasssh!

**Summary: **Harry meets the Parents of his new boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"So, who am I meeting then?" Narcissa asked as she checked herself out in the mirror, making sure her dress was perfect and her hair was in place.<p>

Draco shifted. "My beautiful soul mate,"

"Soul mate?"

Draco nodded. "We are."

Narcissa smiled widened. "What does she look like?"

"Is she pureblood?" Lucius asked and Narcissa whacked him on the arm and Lucius mocked glared his wife before grinning sheepishly.

"Well, she has messy black raven hair with the most beautiful green eyes you have ever seen, and father, she is half-blood."

Lucius lips gave a curl of approval. "What time is she coming?" He asked.

Draco looked at his watch.

"Anytime now,"

Narcissa eyes widened. "Anytime now? Lucius, how do I look?"

"Beautiful, my darling," He said and Narcissa gave him a kiss on the lips before looking him over.

"Now, you hair needs doing," She grabbed her brush and Lucius looked horrified.

"No. Oh no," Draco chuckled and Narcissa attacked him and started to brush his hair, much to Lucius dismay.

The war has ended and now, the Malfoys have been set free, they can show as much as affection as they want. They were free, all thanks to Narcissa saving the boy who lived by simply saying one word.

Dead.

Even Lucius, started to show a little bit more emotion, although, with him being an ex-death eater, he wouldn't let all of his emotion come to the surface.

Not yet anyway.

"Draco, I want you to go downstairs and make sure the house is presentable looking. I want to make a good impression on your girlfriend!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Mother, the house is-"

"No excuses. Now, go and do as I asked," Narcissa gave a smirk as she pulled a knot out of Lucius hair.

"Do you have to pull that hard?" He heard his father whine as Draco walked out of the bedroom.

"Sssh, be quite you."

Draco chuckled and happily walked down the stairs, feeling giddy and suddenly felt like a young child who was in a honey dukes.

Quickly, he checked outside the window, checking to see if his mate was there, when he saw that his mate wasn't, he hopefully went to the door and gave a peek through the windows next to the door.

He was on edge and he quickly gave one last check over the rooms and he waited on the big arm chair, impatiently tapping his foot, looking at the grandfather clock every now and then.

Narcissa came down, holding Lucius hand as she did so.

"Is she there yet?" She asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Just as Draco was about to reply, the doorbell rang and Draco let out a smile as he dashed to the door.

"Hurry into the dining room!" Draco said and ushered them both into the direction of the dining room.

Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Excited much?" He drawled but nonetheless, he was happy to see his son's excitement.

Narcissa particularly dragged Lucius into the dining room and just as they did, Draco opened the door.

There, stood Harry Potter. Dressed in a smart evening suit with a black bow-tie. His raven black hair lay in it's usual messy state and his bright green eyes sparkling.

Before Harry could speak, Draco pressed his finger against Harry's mouth.

"Sssh. I haven't told them who you are yet," He pulled him inside before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Reckon they won't kill me this time?" Harry whispered so quietly, that Draco almost didn't hear him.

"Hopefully they'll love you as much as I do," Draco grinned. "Walk behind me,"

Harry nodded and holding Draco's hand whilst walking behind him, they headed towards the dining room.

"Mum, Dad,meet my boyfriend," Draco said and stepped to the side.

Harry shifted on the spot. "Erm, Hi," He said, giving an awkward wave.

Narcissa and Lucius both looked at Harry as though they have never seen him before.

"I think he's inherited too much of your genes love," Narcissa said to Lucius.

Lucius opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. "Don't you mean your genes?" He asked. Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Draco, what is the meaning of this?" Lucius asked.

"He's my boyfriend,"

"But you said-"

"Mate. I didn't say it was a woman," Draco replied stiffly.

"How long have you been..." Narcissa paused, trying to find the right word. "Gay? How come you have never told us?

Draco looked at Harry and Harry gave him an encouraging nod.

"Since 5th year and I couldn't because with the war going on and with Bellatrix around, I couldn't stand the thought of her tormenting me of being what I am,"

Narcissa features softened and She embraced Draco into a hug before quickly bear hugging Harry.

"Mrs Malfoy. Can't breathe," Harry managed to gasp and Narcissa let go, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry Harry. Lucius, come over, Harry is after all the one that saved our backsides,"

Lucius looked weary at Harry before offering his hand to him. Harry, with wide eyes looked at it.

"It's not going to bite," Lucius said dryly, giving a smirk and Harry took out his own hand and shook it.

"At least we're not trying to kill each other this time," Harry said and Lucius snorted.

"No. I, thank you for saving our lives Mr. Potter-"

"Please, call me Harry," He insisted.

"Harry," Lucius corrected himself. "I don't think I would have been able to survive another year in Azkaban."

He gave a wry smile. "I think it would be your wife who you should be thanking sir. She is, the one after all who saved the entire wizarding world,"

Lucius smiled grimly and gave a knowing look to his wife as though saying. _Your reward will be later,_ and Narcissa gave a wicked smile, a glint in her eye.

"Now! How wants tea?"


End file.
